darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
2011 Logs
Back to Main Wiki #Con Propoganda #More Mouse Learning #Missile Aftermath #Too Close to Home #Seeking Damage in CC #Two on Two Fight #Business Talk #After Fight Surprise #Testing the Newbie #Talking Adoption #Helicopter Crash #Sample Gathering #Sample Testing #Samples Test Discussion #Just Talking #Testing Talk #A Painful Reunion #A Chat Outside a Bar #Stormfront Intro #CC Plans Talk #Microcons #More CC Plans Talk #Autobots Deal with Nanos #Training Stormfronts Way #Bad Nanos Finale Bots #Bad Nanos Finale Cons #Bad Nanos Finale Neutrals #Monster Tooth #Moonbeam Intro #Skorponoks Trouble #More Skorp Trouble #Weapons Testing #Mystery Voice #Skorponok Agreement #Mouse Trains With Protofire #Mystery Voice Again #The Unflinching Medic #Setup The Skorps #Two Medics In Trouble #After Trouble Repairs #Med Supplies #No Respite #At The Rust Sea #Glad You Are Okay #Deet #Raid Iacon #Research #Mysterious Mech #FA Wants To Join The Bots #Deet Found Underground 5/7 #Underground Rescue 5/7 #Social Scene 5/10 #MASH 5/12 #Deet To The Rescue 5/13 #After Rescue 5/12 #Mod Talk 5/13 #Concerning Mods 5/13 #Warehouse 5/15 #Hammer Talk 5/16 #Swivel Seeks Help From Lift Off 5/16 #Together 5/16 #Inquisitive 5/17 #Being A Pest 5/18 #Still A Pest 5/18 #Cubicron Isn't Safe 5/19 #Polyphony 5/19 #Deet's Demise 5/20 #Bot Napped 5/20 #Paint Prankster 5/21 #Schooling Mouse 5/22 #A Message for LL 5/22 #Bad News 5/23 #Energon Gathering 5/24 #Swivels Predicament 5/24 #Doctors Orders 5/24 #Not A Lecture 5/25 #Shadowstar True Potential 5/27 #Skywarps Tagalong 5/28 #Checkups A Plenty 5/29 #Patient Patient 5/29 #Psykeout Intrusion 5/29 #First Impressions of Cybertron 5/31 #Training With The Newbie 5/31 #Sympathic Audio 5/31 #Aria Formally Meets Swivel 6/1 #Moonlight Arrives In Iacon 6/1 #Figuring Out First Aid 6/3 #Megatron Speech #Painting The Town Pink 6/6 #Bad News Again 6/5 #Bad News Delivered 6/5 #More Questions 6/6 #Keeping Busy 6/9 #Alone Time 6/10 #Decryption 6/10 #You Okay 6/11 #CC Shopping 6/13 #Vespa Cooldown #FA Wants Info 6/21 #Strategy Meeting 6/22 #Guard Duty in Iacon 6/25 #Where's Slipstream 6/26 #Prison Break Attempt 6/26 #The Mad Medic 6/26 #Medic Don't Heal Thyself 6/27 #Security Test 6/27 #FA and RC Visit CC 6/27 #Reliquary's Abduction 6/27 #Slippy Is Back 6/28 #FA Helps Mouse 6/28 #Brawl at the Tina 6/29 #Shadows Request 6/30 #Reliquary Checked Out 6/30 #Size Adjustment for Shadow 7/1 #You Traded What 7/2 #Jazz Visits Q Division 7/2 #Setting the Stage 7/2 #Con Decontamination 7/3 #Medics Heal Yourselves 7/3 #Dually and Ratchet 7/3 #Rise of the Seekers 7/4 #Mending Streetwise 7/4 #Unexpected Dance Troupe Visit 7/5 #Seeking Info 7/5 #Protofire Teaches 7/6 #Patient Privacy Reinforcement 7/6 #A Sparring Match 7/6 #Cashing in a Favor 7/7 #Patrolling Off Route 7/8 #Good News for Lifeline 7/8 #Start of a Partnership 7/9 #Blades and First Aid 7/9 #Reliquary in Iacon 7/10 #First Impressions 7/10 #Con Sparring Match 7/10 #After Spar Repairs 7/10 #Metro Visits Iacon Med Bay 7/11 #Nova and Slippy Chat 7/11 #Seekers in the Tina 7/11 #Nova's Past 7/15 #Welcome to Iacon Hot Spot 7/13 #Murusa meets Seige 7/15 #Discussion with Stormfront 7/15 #Bar Flirt 7/16 #HS meets Blades and Streetwise 7/16 #Reprimand 7/16 #Looking out for Slippy 7/16 #Venture meets Chains 7/16 #Venture Meets Crackshot 7/16 #Con Meeting 7/16 #Private Meeting with Megatron 7/16 #Admitting Failings 7/16 #Short Chat 7/16 #Transformation 7/16 #Starscream In Trouble 7/17 #New Medic Arrives 7/17 #Medic Review 7/17 #Waking Up Venture 7/17 #Pestering the Medic 7/17 #Helping Out 7/18 #Nova and Slippy Chat Again 7/18 #Testing and Release 7/18 #Talking to Alpha 7/19 #Tunnel Monster 7/19 #Talking Future 7/19 #Starscream Chats with Shadow 7/19 #Dually meets Venture 7/19 #HS meets Hammerstrike 7/20 #Fixing Up Nova 7/20 #Stubborn Chromia 7/20 #Lift Off meets Venture 7/20 #Facing Venture 7/20 #Report Writing Ain't My Forte 7/21 #Escort Practice 7/22 #Discussion about V's Mods 7/22 #Raid Really Distraction 7/22 #During Distraction Spying 7/22 #After Distraction Discussion 7/22 #After Distraction Repairs 7/22 #Escort Training with Nova 7/24 #Megatron and Stormfront Discuss Slipstream and Nova 7/24 #FAs Trepidation 7/25 #War Games 7/26 #Decryption 2 7/27 #Decryption 3 7/27 #Nova and Slippy Discuss the Future #Nova and Slippy Spar 7/28 #Nova Catches Chromia Spying 7/28 #FA Returns to CC 7/28 #Light Carnival 7/28 #Shox Questions SS 7/28 #Chromia Gets Repaired...Again 7/29 #Slippy Chats with Swifty 7/29 #Ventures Mods 7/29 #News for Slippy 7/30 #Robs Distracting 7/30 #Making a Deal 7/30 #Femme Power 7/30 #Venture’s New Gun 7/31 #Blades Needs Convincing 7/31 #Slipstream and Megatron Discuss Skywarp 7/31 #Locating Groove 8/1 #FA Meets Groove 8/1 #Psykeout Wants His Revenge 8/2 #Chromias Report 8/2 #Windtunnel Chat 8/3 #Groove's Decryption 8/3 #Attack at the Observatory 8/4 #Hot Spot Joins the Autobots 8/4 #Hot Spot and Alpha 8/4 #Crackshot's Solution 8/5 #Hot Spot's Tour #Horizon And Prowl Discuss Chromia 8/5 #A Meeting With Prowl 8/6 #Overworked 8/6 #A Troubling Review 8/6 #Secret Meeting 8/6 #Shred And Robustus Talk 8/6 #Vortex Reports to Megatron 8/7 #Skywarp's Punishment 8/7 #Seeker Shakeup 8/7 #Meeting After New Arrangements 8/7 #Nova Meets Hookshot 8/8 #Followup at the Observatory 8/8 #Closing Out Caducia 8/8 #Iacon, We Have A Problem 8/9 #Protectobots' Bad News 8/9 #Soundwave Makes Assignments 8/9 #Iacon We Have a Problem Pt 2 8/9 #Crackshot's Surgery 8/9 #Chromia Reports In 8/9 #Emo Starscream 8/9 #Dually And Chromia At The Firing Range 8/10 #Hot Spot Checks In With Groove 8/11 #Nova and Stormfront Discuss the Rain Mission 8/11 #Permission to Tell Lifeline 8/11 #Solarix Recieves A Report 8/11 #Knifepoint And Hellbat Meet 8/11 #No More Rain 8/13 #Miscalculations 8/14 #Trines Realigned 8/14 #Post-Rain Mission Repairs 8/14 #Jazz And Lifeline Chat 8/14 #A Talk And A Lesson 8/16 #Repainting 8/16 #A Warning For Vespa 8/16 #Aftermath Of El Sleazo Bombing 8/17 #Discussions 8/18 #Vortex Explores Cubicron 8/18 #Groove Meets Alpha 8/19 #Firestorms Check Up 8/21 #Battle For The Unobtainium Quarry 8/21 #Post-Battle Bot Side 8/21 #Knifepoint Gets Repaired 8/22 #Nova Black Reports To Soundwave 8/24 #The Beginning Of A Fight 8/25 #Gear Turns Her Down 8/26 #Sweet Reunion 8/26 #Con Comet Discussion 8/27 #Evacuation 8/27 #Elita and First Aid Meet 8/27 #Shuttle Theft 8/28 #Shuttle Theft Aftermath 8/28 #Of Mechs and Trines 8/28 #Lifeline Arrives In Polyhex 8/28 #Overclocked 8/29 #Tormenting Starscream 8/30 #Charged Ground 8/31 #Fight in the Creaky Fields 9/1 #Just Buisness 9/2 #Scanning 9/3 #Sample Delivery 9/3 #Lifeline's Loyalty 9/3 #Drill Hall Training 9/4 #Checking Out The Campus 9/4 #Echo and Nova Spar 9/4 #Surprisingly Helpful 9/4 #Discovery 9/5 #Vortex And Nova Chat 9/5 #Crystalocution Lessons 9/5 #No Longer At This Address 9/6 #A Request for Prowl 9/6 #Shark's Findings 9/7 #Fixing Up Echo 9/7 #A Hard Offer To Refuse 9/8 #Another Wing Sir 9/9 #Vortex Abducts First Aid 9/10 (Warning: dark, violence, torture) #Lockdown 9/10 #Report on Interrogation 9/10 #Withheld Information 9/10 #In Need Of Repairs Again 9/10 #No Medical Interference 9/10 (warning: dark, results of torture) #Leaving Crystal City 9/10 #Arrival In Iacon 9/10 #Interrogation II 9/11 (warning: dark, violence, torture) #Contacting Crystal City 9/11 #Attack on the AA Gun 9/11 #Threats 9/11 #Coming To Iacon 9/12 #Check Up For Kick-Off 9/12 #Catching Up 9/12 #Streetwise Arrives In Iacon 9/12 #Repairing Megatron 9/12 #Contacting Aid 9/12 #Deconstruction 9/12 #Comfort 9/13 #Alpha Visits Polyhex 9/13 #Prison Visit 9/13 #Opter Meeting 9/13 #Alpha and Groove 9/13 #Third Interrogation 9/14 #Kick-Off and Knifepoint 9/15 #Vespa Revealed 9/15 #Contacting Aid Again 9/15 #Assigning Sideswipe 9/16 #Megatron VS Kick-Off 9/18 #Seeker Fight 9/18 (warning: violence, self-harm) #Streetwise and Flashover 9/18 #Planning For The Extraction 9/19 #Shark Makes A Request 9/21 #Fixing Kick-Off 9/21 #Lifeline and Robustus Plan 9/21 #Dually Released 9/22 #Briefing The Frontliners 9/22 #Groove And Optimus Prime 9/22 #Final Interrogation 9/23 #Malfunction In The Pits 9/23 #Pre-Mission Briefing 9/24 #Polyhex Extraction 9/24 #Protectobots Reunited 9/25 #Starting Repairs 9/25 #Jackknife And Hammerstrike Chat 9/25 #Visitors In The Medbay 9/26 #Freeing Robustus 9/27 #Brawl In The Red Guardian Inn 9/28 #First Aid And Lifeline 9/28 #Making A Choice 9/29 #Robustus' New Escort 9/29 #Post-Brawl Repairs 9/29 #Sunstreaker's Punishment 9/29 #Contacting Solarix 9/30 #Shred Arrested 9/30 #Robustus Visits The Repair Bay 10/1 #Shred's Execution 10/2 #Party Time 10/2 #Welcome Quickrazor 10/2 #Finishing The Repairs 10/3 #Discussion Of Traitors 10/3 #Attack In A Field 10/3 #Reliquary's Got Moves 10/3 #Horizon, Robustus, And Sunstreaker 10/4 #Destruction Of Lifeline's Clinic 10/4 #Scuffle In The Aluminum Hills 10/4 #Prowl And Horizon Discuss Robustus 10/4 #Painful Memories 10/5 #Good News From Groove 10/5 #A Tragic Message Pt. 1 10/5 #A Tragic Message Pt. 2 10/5 #Not-So-Helpful Advice 10/7 #Vespa And Streetwise 10/8 #Guardfemme Chit-Chat 10/8 #Discovery Outside Crystal City 10/9 #Interesting Conversation 10/9 #Streetwise Moves In 10/12 #Mild Irritant 10/12 #Incidents In The Barracks 10/13 #Outsourcing 10/13 #Streetwise Joins The Autobots 10/13 #Crystal City Lessons Pt. 1 10/14 #Fight In The Refectory 10/14 #Battle For CMO 10/15 #PDA 10/15 #Disagreement In The Tina 10/15 #Laserbeak Reports To Soundwave 10/15 #Chromia In The Brig 10/16 #Crystal City Lessons Pt. 2 10/16 #Follow Up Time 10/16 #Silent Spy 10/16 #Deceptiflirting 10/17 #Casual Conversation 10/17 #Meeting A Dinobot 10/18 #Debriefing First Aid 10/18 #Swivel and Sludge 10/19 #Nova And Quickrazor Spar 10/20 #Hookshot And Quickrazor 10/21 #Sludge Comes To Iacon 10/21 #Slipstream And Quickrazor Chat 10/21 #Con Supply Raid 10/22 #Hookshot And Nova Black 10/22 #Revolving Door Repair Bay 10/22 #Quickrazor and Nova Discuss Nova's Past 10/22 #Guard Duty 10/23 #Hot Spot & First Aid Talk 10/23 #Eclipse Revealed 10/24 #Asking A Favor 10/24 #Chaos In The Repair Campus 10/24 #Tensions In The Red Guardian 10/24 #Firestorm And Slipstream Chat 10/24 #Confrontations 10/25 #Weaversplice 10/25 #Crystal City Lessons Pt. 3 10/26 #Robustus And First Aid 10/26 #Antiquer 10/27 #Unique Purchases 10/28 #Obtaining The Poison 10/29 #Making A Deal 10/29 #Discussions With The Hierophant 10/29 #Initial Questioning 10/29 #Encounters At The Track 10/30 #Punishing Starscream 10/30 (warning: violence) #Brotherly Concern 10/31 #Prayer 11/3 #Hanging Around Town 11/4 #Investigative Intern 11/4 #Seeker Training 11/5 #Nova vs Shark 11/6 #Repairing Nova 11/6 #Artistic License 11/6 #Strong Silent Type 11/6 #Confectionaries 11/7 #Waking Up The Opter 11/7 #Solarix Meets Weaversplice 11/7 #Blades Has A Snack 11/7 #Chatting With Blades 11/7 #Demolitions 11/7 #Notice Of Charges 11/8 #Trineleader Meeting Gone Awry 11/9 #Laserbeak Speaks 11/10 #Hot Spot And Hammerstrike 11/10 #Vortex and Skywarp 11/10 #Nova And Hookshot Chat About QR 11/11 #Nova And QR Chat 11/11 #Struggle For The Bypass 11/12 #Repair Campus Discussions 11/13 #Post-Battle Checkup 11/13 #Candy For Blades 11/14 #Crackshot's Back 11/14 #Chromia And Streetwise 11/15 #Weaversplice In Cubicron 11/16 #Discussing The Charges 11/16 #Candy Delivery 11/17 #Fix-Up Leaves Iacon 11/18 #Exploding Dinobot 11/19 #Rust Sticks 11/19 #Tina Chat 11/20 #Repainting Fix-Up 11/20 #Training Accident 11/23 #Cafe Chats 11/24 #Consequences 11/24 #Family Training 11/25 #Networking 11/26 #Decepticon Staff Meeting 11/26 #Post-Meeting Bickering 11/26 #Reliquary And Vortex 11/26 #Nova And Vortex Chat 11/26 #Construction Work 11/27 #Mirage Reports In 11/29 #Interrogating Dually 11/29 #Intercepted Package 11/29 #Conversations At The Airstrip 12/1 #Trying It Again 12/2 #Slippy's Reboot 12/11 Back to Main Wiki Category:Logs Category:Timeline Category:2011 Logs